Two Loves, Two Boyfriends
by sentairangers
Summary: Emily didn't leave with Mike. She decides that she's going back to the Shiba House, to tell Jayden, and then Mike, that she likes both of them, and hopefully will date both of them (so in a weird way, all three of them will be in a relationship because of this, NOT SLASH). While she's with the two boys, something happens to Serena. Neverless, the three get their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, only the idea.  
**

Chapter One: Going Back

(Emily's House, morning)

Emily walked out of her house, carrying her flute. It had only been a month since the Nighloks were defeated, and everyone had left the Shiba House, but, she was already missing her best friends. However, there were two that she couldn't get out of her head, and she missed **them** the most. When she thought about the Red and Green Rangers, her heart would start beating faster, and her stomach felt like it had butterflies fluttering about in it. Of course, she knew why she had those feelings, and what they meant, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she had these feeling about both of them. As she sat down, and started to play a song, she thought about how she'd play for the others, smiling as she remembered how they would always seem entranced by the soft, smooth sound.

Eventually, she finished the song, and went back inside, to her sister's room. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Serena, who hadn't been doing well. The doctors had said that she was doing better, but Emily could tell that the truth of the matter was that her older sister was getting **worse**, a lot worse. She said, and took her hand, as Serena opened her eyes to look at her, "Hey, sis. How're you feeling?"

Serena coughed, and answered, "I'm ok, Em."

As she started to continue, she made the mistake of taking a deep breath, which sent her into a huge coughing fit. Emily jumped up, ran out, and a few seconds later, came back with a cup a water. As she handed it to Serena, she said, "Serena, are you ok?"

When she had caught her breath, Serena replied, "Yea, I guess I shouldn't have taken a deep breath like that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Play Jayden's favorite song for me."

A little confused, Emily slowly nodded, and slowly raised her flute. As she started to play, Serena saw a look on her little sister's face. And, when she was done, Serena made another request: "Ok, now play Mike's favorite song."

Emily started to play as she gave her sister a confused look, and when she was done with **that** song, Serena smiled, and said, "Just as I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"They're the same."

"So?"

"So...Em, you like them."

Emily groaned, and asked, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh, please, Em. Really? Every time you talk about them, play their song, or do anything else involving them, you get this far-away look in your eyes. Do you really need to ask if it's obvious, when you know the answer?"

Emily didn't answer, but instead looked down, to hide the blush creeping along her cheeks. Serena asked, "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Emily looked up, and answered with a question, "What am I gonna do, Ser? I like both of them, but I can't decide which one I like more."

"You know, I'm not really good with these situations. But, you know who is?"

After a few seconds, Emily gasped, jumped up, and said as she and ran out, "Mia! Thanks, Serena!"

Serena smiled, and coughed again, this time coughing up blood, which was getting worse everyday. She thought, _Lord, please let her figure this out._

* * *

(Emily's Room)

Emily shut her door, and jumped on her bed, as she pulled out her samuraizer, and dialed the Pink Ranger's number. As soon as Mia answered, Emily shouted, "Mia, I need your help!"

"_Whoa, Em, my ear is right on the samuraizer, you know._"

"Oops, sorry."

She heard Mia laugh, and then say, "_What's up, what'cha need?_"

"I like Jayden, but I also like Mike!"

"_Well, duh, I knew that. So, what's the problem?_"

"Well, I know that they both like me, but I don't know which one I like more."

"_Oh, so that's the issue. Well, here's what I think you should do. Date both of them._"

"You mean **cheat** on both of them? Mia, I can't do that! That's wrong!"

"_**No**, I mean with both of them knowing!_"

"Oh...would that work?"

"_Yeah! I've given that advice to a lot of people. Most of the time, it works. I'm sure it'll work for you, Em!_"

"Ok, I'll try it! But, one more thing, Mia. Let me do this on my own, and I'll let you know if it worked. If not, you can take charge. But, for now, let me do it."

"_Of course, Em! What ever you want, girl! I'll talk to you later!_"

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to the Shiba House. Oh, and don't call Jayden and tell him I'm coming."

"_I won't, call as soon as you get there! Love ya, girl! Bye!_"

"Love you, too, Mia. I will, bye!"

She hung up, and started to pack. When she was finished, she put her backpack and suitcase in the small kitchen, and walked into her sister's room. Serena smiled, and said, "I heard the conversation. So, will you call me when you get there?"

Emily sat on the bed, and said as she hugged her big sister, "Of course I will, Ser. I'll leave a note on the Andersons' door, and tell them to come check up on you every once and a while."

"Ok, I love you, little sister."

Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and her voice cracked when she said as a tear fell out of her eye, just like the first time she left to go to the Shiba House, "I love you, too, Serena."

When she pulled away, Serena wiped away the tear, and said, "Don't cry, little one. Everything will be fine, go get your boys."

Emily smiled, and said as Serena smiled back, "I will, and when I come back, hopefully I'll have **both** of them with me, so you can meet them."

She stood up, and with a final look around at her sister and home, she left, backpack on her back and suitcase pulled along, to the moment to come.

* * *

**AN: ****I'm gonna do a version of this with Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, with Takeru/Kotoha/Chiaki. It'll probably be a little different, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, only the idea.  
**

Chapter Two:Talking to the Boys

(Shiba House, later in the afternoon)

Jayden walked into the living room, where Lauren was practicing her symbols. He asked as he sat beside her, "Where's Ji?"

"He went out of town for a little while. I don't know what he's doing, but I think I'm gonna do the same thing. I'll probably just go to Cali for a few days. Will you be ok, here by yourself?"

"Lauren, I'm 19. Of course, I'll be ok."

"Just making sure, Jay. I'm leaving in a few minutes, my bag's already packed and at the door."

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get something to eat in town. Have a safe trip, and I'll see you when you get back. Love you."

As he walked out the door, she said, "Love you, too, Jayden."

* * *

(town)

Jayden was walking down the street, when he saw it. The bakery that they had gone to after they rescued all of the brides. He couldn't help but think of Emily, and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking toward it. Before he could go in, though, he saw Mike walking down the street, in the opposite direction. Smiling, he ran after him, yelling, "Mike, wait up!"

Mike turned around, and upon seeing him, he laughed and waited for him to catch up. When Jayden had caught up to him, Mike said, "Long time no see, Jay. How you been?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Pretty good. I miss being at the Shiba House, though. It was like home, to me. And, you know what else I miss?"

Jayden knew, because he was missing the same thing...the same person. "I know, Mike. I miss her, too."

"You wanna go sit somewhere and catch up?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked down the street, and finally sat down in a restaurant. Mike asked, "Do you think she misses us, too?"

"I'm sure she does."

"Did you ever notice how when she played her flute, she would look at both of us with this dazed look?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you know that she likes **both** of us?"

"Yeah, she did a good job of showing those feelings though. What you do if she were here?"

"Would it be weird if I suggested that both of us date her?"

"You mean like together?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, it would be like **we** were also dating."

Mike smiled, and said, "You know what, dude? I love you like a brother, and I always will. If that would make Em happy, then I say we find her."

Jayden smiled back, nodded, and said, "Wanna come over after this? I'm there by myself for a few days."

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm hungry, do you want anything?"

"Aw, such the gentleman. Haha, just messing around. Na, I'm good, Jay."

"Alright."

* * *

(Shiba House)

Right as Lauren was getting ready to leave, the gate opened, and Emily walked in. The younger girl smiled, and yelled as she ran up to the former red ranger, "Lauren!"

"Hey, Emily! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jayden. Is he here?"

"He went to go get something to eat. He'll be back in a little while. I'm sorry to leave you here all by yourself, but I've got a plane to catch, in like, thirty minutes, and Ji's not here, either. He's out of town."

"That's ok, can I stay inside while I wait to Jay, or do I need to wait out here?"

"Don't be silly, this is a home for you. Go on in, you can surprise him even more."

She hugged the younger girl, and said as she picked up her suitcase, which she had put down when she shut the door, "Hopefully, I'll see you when you get back."

Emily nodded, and watched as Lauren walked out the gate, with it closing behind her. Sighing, she walked into the house, and went to her old room. Smiling at the familiar atmosphere, she put her backpack on the bed, and put her suitcase in the corner. After that, she laid down on the bed, and slowly dozed off, with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Town)

Jayden and Mike left the restaurant, and Mike asked as they started walking back to the house, "So, where are Ji and Lauren?"

"Ji's out of town for a few days, and Lauren should be on her way to California, right now."

"Ah, sounds fun."

* * *

(Shiba House)

The two boys walked into the house, and Mike replied, "Man, I miss this place."

Jayden smiled, and Mike asked as they walked into the living room, "Jay, I hate to ask you this, but would it be ok if I stayed here for a while? My dad and I aren't really getting along, right now."

Jayden laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, and said, "Mike, this is your home, too. Of course you can stay."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to my room for a minute. I don't need to go home to get clothes or anything...I left a lot of my stuff here. You know, just in case something like this happened."

Jayden nodded, and Mike walked down the hall. However, when he passed Emily's door, he caught a glimpse of Emily asleep on her bed. He stopped, backed up, and looked again. When he saw her, he couldn't help but smile. _She's s__o beautiful_. He ran back down the hall, and whispered, "Jay, come here real quick. You won't believe this!"

Confused, Jayden, who had sat down to wait, stood up and followed him down the hall, asking, "What is this about, Mike?"

As they reached Emily's door, Mike said as he pointed inside the room, "Shh, just look!"

Jayden looked through the doorway, and gasped slightly, "Em? When did **she** get here?"

Mike shrugged, and said, "Maybe she wanted to surprise you."

"Well, if so, it worked...I'm surprised."

Mike smiled, and said, "We could still act surprised. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see me here."

Jayden smiled, and nodded. They walked back into the living room, and the former leader asked, "Do you think we should wake her up?"

"I don't know...on one hand, how else will she know that we're here? On the other hand, I really want to talk to her, and hear her voice."

Jayden smiled again, and said as he walked to the door, opening it, "Well, I guess that settles it. Remember, we don't know that she's here."

Mike nodded, and Jayden slammed the door. Then, they started to talk, and sat down on the couch, their backs to the hallway.

* * *

(Emily's room)

At the door slamming, Emily was startled awake. She looked around, and then smiled, remembering where she was, and **why** she was there. She slowly stood up, and as she slowly walked out of her room, carefully trying not to make a sound, she began to feel a little nervous about seeing Jayden. But, when she recognized **two** voices, she thought, _Jayden, **and** Mike? He's here, too? But, I don't even know what I'm gonna say...oh, well. There's no turning back, now._ She slowly walked out into the open, took a deep breath, and said, "Hey, guys."

The two boys jumped, and spun around. As they stood up, Jayden said, "Em! What're you doing here?"

"Um, well…it's a long story, which I'll get to in a minute."

She continued as they rounded the couch, and both pulled her into a hug, "It feels so good to see you guys. I've missed you."

Mike said, "Missed you, too, Em. How's Serena?"

As they released her, she looked down, and answered, "The doctors say that she's getting better, but…" the two boys looked at each other at the hesitation to continue, before she said, "I can tell she's getting worse."

Jayden placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "It's all gonna be ok, Emily."

She nodded, and Mike asked as they rounded the couch again, and sat down, "So, Em, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Jayden asked, "What is it, Emmy?"

She looked down, and thought as her heart started to beat really fast, _Why can't I just get it out? Why do I have to be so nervous?_ The boys glanced at each other, and then Mike asked, "What is it, Emily? What's on your mind?"

Finally, she blurted out, "I like you both, a lot, but I don't know which I like more, and Mia said to suggest that both of you date me, but I'm scared of what you'll say!"

Before either of the boys could say anything back, Emily jumped up, and ran down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind her. She layed on her bed, on her stomach, eyes squeezed shut as she began to cry.

Jayden and Mike looked at each other, and Jayden said, "Well, Mia gave her some good advice. Now, should we go cheer her up?"

Mike nodded, and they stood up. They walked down the hall, and Jayden slowly opened her door. They both stepped in, and Mike shut the door behind them. As they walked over to the edge of the bed, Emily ignored them. Slowly, they layed on each side of her. Emily, sniffling, asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Jayden smiled, and asked as he laid one of his arms across her lower back, Mike mirroring his actions, "What does it look like?"

Mike finished, "We're comforting you."

Jayden continued, "Em, why are you crying?"

"Because I probably just messed up two of the best friendships that I've ever had…all because of my stupid feelings!"

"Em, stop crying, there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Mike smiled, and said, "Em, we would be glad to be your boyfriends."

"Really?"

Both boys nodded, and Emily continued to cry, only this time with happiness. The boys smiled at each other, and Jayden said, "Ok, Emily, you give us no other choice."

They started tickling her, making her squeal with laughter, also making them laugh. Eventually, Emily managed to get out, "Ok, ok, you win!"

They stopped, and Emily turned so that she was laying on her back, with their hands resting on her stomach. She looked at each of them, and asked, "Won't it be weird, though? It'll be like you two are **also** in a relationship."

Mike answered, "We don't care."

Jayden finished, "If you're happy, then we're happy."

Emily smiled, and Jayden kissed her tenderly, followed by Mike. Emily sighed, and said as she snuggled closer to them, "I love you, guys."

The boys answered at the same time, "Love you, too, Em."


End file.
